Surviving the Hunt
by LadyLady1994
Summary: 'Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family.Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted'
1. 25 July 2011 12:33pm

A/N: The next in the series following Dates to Remember. Set in the gap between the last episode of Season six, and the first episode of season seven (which isn't out yet :() Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Less Travelled<strong>

_25 July 2011  
>12:30pm<em>

"Go Jack! You're doing great!" Chris cheered for the five year old, clapping her hands. Reid stood next to her, reading the ingredients for a packet of skittles that he was contemplating allowing Anna to have, and then had decided he'd rather have them himself.

The two year and seven month old child was currently ignoring everything around her anyway, reading a book on Inorganic Chemistry. A recent Intelligence test had revealed that like Reid, she was profoundly gifted, her IQ at a level of 175. Eva sat in her pushchair, eating carrot sticks. She was in her own world, blissfully unaware of the genius child sitting on the foot rest of her pram, or her fathers interest in Skittles, or her mothers supporting of her bosses child.

It had been Chris's idea for the entire team to come and support Jack's football game, and tehn have a picnic afterwards. Plus they had all wanted to see Hotch and Rossi coaching, secretly. Garcia had naturally bought her camera, and Kevin, while Morgan stood protectivly near the Reid family, and Garcia, keepign watch for any potential threat.

JJ and Will had bought Henry, until Will had been called away to deal with a case leaving JJ and Henry at the park. Hotch had Jack, and Rossi was making eyes at one of the divorced soccar moms, a sly kind of smile on his face. Hotch looked at him, shook his head, before went back to coaching.

"I can't believe that you managed to get Strauss to let you off work this week. How'd you do it?" JJ asked, and Chris chuckled, sitting on a chair that had been supplied by Hotch. Apparantly, taking care of pregnant woman was a big thing around the park.

"I told her that each team member was in need of some severe down-time unless she wanted to start budgeting for medical leave because of extreme stress," Chris stated and JJ shook her head, smirking. "She wasn't happy about it, but it worked."

"I bet she wasn't happy about it. A whole section shut down for a week? That's got to be a hell for her," JJ grinned and Chris looked at her deviously, before rubbing her stomach as the baby gave her a sharp kick.

"I swear, this little guy knows they are playing soccar. He's been using my bladder as ball for the last twenty minutes," Chris stated, and she stood from the seat uneasily. She swayed, and Reid instantly held out his hands to steady her, dropping bag of skittles to the ground. she smiled at him, and kissed his nose. "I'm fine, okay? Just need to use the toilet."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, and she stared at him, before shaking her head. The worried expression didn't leave his features, and she sighed, kissing his softly.

"I'll be right back, don't worry about it, okay? And put your sunglasses on. I don't want you suffering because of this light, understand?" she questioned. He pouted and then bobbed his head, slipping on his sunglasses as she began to walk in the direction of the public toilets. Reid followed her with his eyes, before looking down at Anna and Eva. Anna had set her book down and grabbed the skittles, opening them and started eating them happily.

"Hey-hey, you can't eat all of them, you have to share," Reid chastised, and she pouted, holding the back to her chest when he bent down to take them from her. However, her attention was caught by something behind him and she narrowed her eyes, pointing.

"Daddy, what's that?" she asked, and Reid frowned, looking over his shoulder at what she pointed at.

-SR-

Chris sighed as she left the toilet, running her hand through her hair and then looking own at her 38 weeks worth of pregnancy. "You're going to be a little bugger aren't you? Driving me up the wall and your not even born yet," she teased affectionately, and she felt a soft kick, almost in response. Chuckling, she she took a deep breath and then shaded her eyes with her hand, looking over at where the team was all gathered.

A tender smile fell onto her lips, and she relaxed, starting a slow waddle back to the group, only to pause when she saw something moving in the distance. Narrowing her eyes, she gasped, when she felt something collide with her shoulder. She swayed slightly, and looked down, sharp, burning pains shooting through her body. Red oozed from her shoulder, and her breath was suddenly torn from her body, as she felt her legs going weak.

Chris fell, her head making contact with the ground with an painful thud, yet it was barely noticeable as her entire body course with pain. A sound that was half-scream, half-grunt passed her lips and she began to shake, clutching her stomach tightly.

-SR-

Morgan looked around in time to see Chris hit the ground. His feet caused him to take of, covering the hundred or so metres in under five minutes as he ran to her. She breathed in sharply, not taking in any oxygen. Her legs moved in flails and she gripped the ground, dirt getting under her fingernails. She rose and crashed back to the ground, her body trembling all over.

"HELP! We need help over here!" he howled, getting attention from the rest of the team. Chris coughed, blood gathering at the corners of her mouth. Blood stained the white top she wore, hair fanning out around her head. Morgan ripped of his jacket, using it to put pressure on the wound and looked around helplessly. "HELP! She's been shot!"

JJ inhaled sharply, covering her mouth in horror. Reid's eyes widened and he tore through the crowding people. Garcia clasped her hands in fear, quickly moving to the Reid children and lifting Anna, hiding her face in her bright pink shirt. Reid fell to his knees, utter helplessness on his face as he stared at his wife, her body convulsing in tremor. He was going to be sick...

"No! Chris, don't do this! Please, stay with me, stay with me," he cried, grabbing her hand. Morgan looked at Reid, desperatly.

"Reid, we need to get an ambulance," he ordered him, and Reid rocked slightly, desperation in his eyes as they began to tear. "Reid! Get a goddam ambulance!" he roared, and he looked at him in surprise, before nodding rapidly, fishing in his pocket to find his phone, fumbling. It slipped from his fingers, hitting the ground and Reid sobbed. Thundering feet caused Morgan to look up.

Hotch and Rossi made their way over, Hotch on the phone and Rossi dropping down next to Morgan. Rossi checked her pulse, frowning. "We need an ambulance, immediately. A Federal Agent has been shot. We're at Quantico Municiple Park. Hurry," Hotch stated, and then he hung up. Reid shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. JJ crouched next to him, pulling him into her arms. Tears sliding down her own cheeks.

"It's going to be okay... She's going to be okay..." JJ whispered, terrified.


	2. 25 July 2011 16:07pm

A/N: The next in the series following Dates to Remember. Set in the gap between the last episode of Season six, and the first episode of season seven (which isn't out yet :() Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Less Travelled<strong>

_25 July 2011  
>16:07pm<em>

"What is going on? Will someone please tell me something!" Reid cried, tugging at his hair. He paced the floor and JJ watched him, hugging herself and foot tapping. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she leaned against the blue painted wall, her head falling back against it slightly. Garcia clasped her hands tightly together, her face free of make-up and worry clear on her face.

Morgan sat next to her, expression stony, stop stained with Chris's blood, and arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest in an attempt to calm her. The expression on Hotch's face was severe and dark, his stance rigid as he went over and over the details in his mind, picking apart everything that had happened, while Rossi attempted to find out anything from a nurse or a doctor.

"Why would someone shoot her?" Hotch questioned, and Reid looked at him. His lips pursed and his eyes flashed dangerously, wondering where Hotch was going with this. Hotch stood, taking a deep breath. "Think of this like a case. What reason would someone have to target Chris? What would they gain from this?"

"Chris is a low-risk victim. FBI agent. If attacked she would instantly respond. She is married to another agent. Chris is stable, and takes precautions to ensure she does not come into harms way, especially when she is pregnant. Someone who attacks her would have to be extremely confident that they would not get caught, or have nothing to lose if they do," Morgan spoke, his nerves frayed and temper turbulent. If he got his hands on the sun of a bitch that did this...

The discussion went quiet when a doctor, in blood soaked scrubs came towards the, unhooking his face mask and pulling of his gloves. Reid stopped pacing and stepped forward. "Where is Chris? Is she okay? What's happening?" he rambled, and the Doctor held up his hands. Reid went silent, looking at the Doctor. JJ and Morgan went to Reid's side, JJ placing her hand on Reid's and squeezing it, while Morgan put his hand on his shoulder.

"There was some complications, and it was touch and go for a while. It was imperative that we carried out an emergency caesarean, in order to safely deliver the baby and remove as much strain on Agent Reid's body as possible. The child is currently in incubation, but is in good health," the Doctor assured them, and Reid slumped, a horrified look on his face.

"Agent Reid went into shock from the blood loss, and had to be resuscitated several times. Her right collar bone was just missed by the bullet, but it tore through the muscle around it. The bullet was lodged in her shoulder blade. We managed to remove it and repaired the damaged tissue and bone as well as we could. Luckily, no vital organs were hit. There is a chance she may make a full recovery. However, she will have to be kept in for observation for a few days. Also, it is likely she will be in extreme pain, so she will be prescribed Vicoden to help ease the pain."

"Can we see her?" JJ asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

"I wouldn't advise it. She is currently being settled into a ward, and it is highly likely she will be unconscious for a while yet," the Doctor told them, and Reid growled silently, until Garcia asked about the baby. Reid quickly glanced over his shoulder at her, before his attention returned to the Doctor. "The baby, you can see. He is on the nursery ward, waiting for you. I'll have a nurse take you up."

"I know the way," Reid stated curtly, and he turned walking away from the group. Garcia sighed and gave a worried 'Oh...' looking over at Morgan, who scrubbed a hand over his face, and then looked back at the Doctor. He didn't seem to be disturbed however, merely sympathetic. JJ sighed, and looked at Hotch, who's expression had turned thoughtful.

"Thank you, Doc. We can handle it from here," Morgan sated, and the Doctor nodded tiredly, excusing himself. Morgan turned to Hotch, the team apart from Reid standing in a circle. "So what are we gonna do? There is no way Reid can deal with this. That's his wife. He's not going to be thinking straight, all he will be thinking of is revenge."

"Chris is one of us. We find out who did this. Rossi, you and I will go to the park, and look around. Garcia, I want you to go to the office and get started on a search for any recent shootings in the area. Morgan, go with Garcia and go through Chris's office. There may be something there which can give us a clue as to why she was targeted," Hotch instructed, and JJ scowled.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not just sitting around waiting for you to solve this," JJ stated, and Hotch nodded.

"I know. I want you to talk to Reid. Find out who, other than us, she is friends with, potential threats to her and any enemies she could have," he stated, and she nodded. Hotch frowned shaking his head. "There is something off about this... I just don't know what it is."

The group gave each other an all too familiar look of worry, before parting. JJ managed to get to Reid in under ten minutes, surprisingly considering how busy the hospital was. She found him holding the baby, a look of wonder mixed with total fear on his face as he did so. The baby slept, a small blue hat on his head, wrapped snugly in a blue blanket. JJ smiled softly at the sight.

"What are you going to call him?" she asked, gently so not to startle him. Reid swallowed a lump in his throat.

"James... Chris wanted to call him James. I wanted to call him Gideon, so we settled on James Gideon Reid," Reid told her, and JJ hummed. She went to stroke the baby's cheek, fondness building naturally in her, when Reid moved him away from her. She felt offended for a moment, but softened.

"It's a good name... respectable," she replied. Reid acknowledged her breifly, his eyes never leaving his son. JJ closed her eyes, and then gave Reid a look that oozed seriousness. "Spence, I need to ask you some questions about Chris."

"We are not profiling my wife," Reid bit out, suddenly angry. JJ held up her hands, in a placating motion, however Reid still bristled. "She nearly died. James could have died. Why are you wanting to profile her? She's the victim, nto the UnSub."

"Spence, I'm not a profiler, remember? I just want to ask you some things," JJ placed her hand on his arm, keeping her tone comforting, and sympathetic. Reid paused, before he closed his eyes and nodded. JJ gave a huff of breath, relieved. "Okay, good. Spence, other than us, who was Chris friends with? Who did she talk to?"

"No one. She doesn't trust people she doesn't know, she is either always with us at work, or at home. Chris doesn't have anyone other than us..." he trailed off, and JJ frowned. She hadn't known that. She had always thought that Chris at least had some friends who she hadn't met through Reid. If she didn't, that made it all a lot more complicated.

"Does she have any enemies, people who would want to kill her for some reason?" JJ asked, and Reid glowered at her slightly, shaking his head. JJ went to speak again, but froze. "The UnSub wasn't trying to kill her though... the only reason she nearly died was because of the blood loss."

"It's true. She was shot the muscle in her neck at a downward trajectory. The UnSub miss all vital organs and the bullet lodged in her shoulder blade. Why would the UnSub only aim for her shoulder?" Reid pondere,d and JJ's eyes widened, as she looked at him in realisation.

"Because he didn't want to kill her."

"Chris wasn't the target. She was a casualty," Reid stated, setting James down in the plastic crib that the babies were in.

"So who was the target?" JJ asked, confused. If Chris wasn't the target, than who was?


	3. 25 July 2011 18:28pm

A/N: The next in the series following Dates to Remember. Set in the gap between the last episode of Season six, and the first episode of season seven (which isn't out yet :() Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Less Travelled<strong>

_25 July 2011  
>18:28pm<em>

She was in pain... serious pain... Grunting, she opened her eyes, looking blearily up at a ceiling of white. She took a deep breath, and then released a low moan, raising her left hand to her right shoulder and scrunching up her face. She felt the gauze and bandages and sighed heavily, closing her eyes and pursed her lips. There was a slow burning pain seeping from her shoulder, through the rest of her.

Chris's eyes shot open, when another source of pain registered in her mind. Her hand flew to her stomach, and she gasped, horror tearing through her. It wiped her pain from her mind and caused to force herself up slightly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt nothing but emptiness. Before she could stop it, a scream tore from her lips. It clawed at her throat and forced its way out, fear cutting through her like a knife, making her flesh cold.

A nurse ran into the room, her eyes widening at the sight of the hysterical woman. "I want my baby! Where's my baby?" she howled, and the nurse tried to placate her, but Chris slapped her hands away. "Where is my baby? Give me my baby!"

"Are you in any pain, Agent Reid?" the nurse asked, and Chris just growled at her, continuing her cries of 'where is my son?'. The Nurse looked at the Doctor, who was rushing into the room, ready to sedate her. "She keeps crying for her baby," the Nurse stated, confused and the Doctor shook his head at the nurse, turning to Chris. Chris sobbed, her breaths coming rapidly as she began to hyperventilate.

"Agent Reid, it's okay. You need to calm down, you are going to reopen your stitches. Your son is fine, he is on the nursery ward with your husband," the Doctor assured her, and Chris stared at him, her lip trembling. The Doctor turned to the nurse. "Please go and inform Doctor Reid that his wife is awake. And please bring the baby with you," he instructed and the Nurse nodded, quickly excusing herself from the room.

"Can you feel any pain, Agent Reid?" he asked her, and she went to nod, only to freeze. If she was unconscious when they bought her in then they probably wouldn't have give her any pain medication. That meant she still had the ability to breast feed because the milk would be free of any drugs. Slowly, she shook her head, and the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Agent Reid, it's understandable that you are hesitant to take any medication. However it is not worth suffering just to breast feed."

"I... I'm fine..." Chris winced, the pain starting to return. The Doctor said her names,and she glowered at him. "I said... I'm fine... I swear to god... you put anything in that bag... and I will... rip this out," she stated, her tone, despite the breaths of pain, leaving no room for argument. Her eyes were hooded as she lay back against the pillow, breathing slowly as she tried to fight the pain.

"Agent Reid, we can give you medication that will allow you to breast feed. Pediaprofin and Acetaminophen have no affect on breast milk and they will lessen the pain I am sure you are in," the Doctor encouraged, and Chris shook her head, taking shallow breaths and squeezing her eyes shut. Her body felt liek it was on fire, the pain searing her skin, but she wouldn't take them medication. It wouldn't be fair.

"Chris," a soft whisper caused her to open her eyes, and she breathed quickly at the sight of her husband leaning over her. The relief in his eyes caused her to sniff, and she felt a tear roll down the side of her face as she gazed up at him from the white pillow. "I was so scared..." he breathed, and his lip trembled. In a swift moment, she bought her hand around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

It was desperate, an attempt to prove that she was still alive to him, to block out the agony that was drowning them both. She gasped as sparks went through her body, and her eyes shot open and her teeth grit against the burning. Reid looked at her, before turning to the Doctor.

"She is refusing to allow us to administer any pain relief," the Doctor informed him, and Reid frowned, gazing back down at Chris who scrunched up her nose in pain. She gripped his hand tightly, and his face twitched slightly at her hold.

"I can't, Spencer... it's not fair on you..." she breathed. He scowled, and kissed her forehead.

"Take the medication, Chris, please. I don't want to see you in pain," he begged her. She opened her mouth to protest, and silenced her by kissing her softly, his arm holding him up above her head. "Please... don't put yourself through this pain for me. I'll be fine. Take the meds."

She closed her eyes, and scowled, before nodding slowly. Reid exhaled, relieved, and looked up to see the Doctor already leaving to get the medication. JJ stood watching from the doorway, holding the blue bundle James. Her eyes were shining, and he could see the tell-tale signs of tears in her eyes. The doctor came back, moments later and injected the drugs into her drip, making sure there wasn't a leak in the bag. He looked at Reid and JJ before nodding and leaving them alone.

Chris hummed in relief as the pain began to numb, and she opened her eyes, staring lazily up at Reid, a small smile on her lips. He glowed in response. "There is someone you have to meet," he told her, and she blinked, as he rose her pillow and shifted her into a sitting position. He gestured to JJ to come closer and Chris looked at him, her eyes widening before they flashed to JJ.

JJ beamed at her, sitting on the edge of the bed, and turning James to his mother. Chris gaped, and then more tears spilled from her eyes, silently as JJ handed her the baby carefully. He grumbled in his sleep, and she laughed unevenly. She started to tremble, and JJ looked at Reid, who sat down next to her and put his arm around her kissing her temple softly as she sobbed, holding James to her chest.

The blond stood, realising that this was a private moment, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she answered it, turning to look at the wall.

"Agent Jareau speaking," she said, and there was a hushed voice on the other end.

"JJ? Are you with Reid?" Morgan's voice asked quickly on the other end. JJ responded 'no' and she heard shuffling. "Tell me you are still at the hospital," he asked her and she gave the affirmative, confused. "Whatever you do don't leave and stay near Reid and Chris."

"Why?"

"Because Chris was just a warning. The UnSub wasn't just after her, he was after all us. She was the first one to separate from the group, putting her immediately at risk. He shot her to let us know he was here," Morgan spat on the other end of the phone, and JJ blinked, her mouth falling open. She quickly closed it again, as Morgan continued. "This guy is male, with a military background and has a severe narcissistic personality. If he thinks he can get to you, he will do anything to try."

"Then why didn't he kill Chris?" JJ mumbled, and Morgan whistled low on the other end.

"My guess? Because she was pregnant. There are not many serial killers who kill pregnant women out there. Now that baby is born, she's fair game again."


	4. 25 July 2011 20:19pm

A/N: The next in the series following Dates to Remember. Set in the gap between the last episode of Season six, and the first episode of season seven (which isn't out yet :() Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Less Travelled<strong>

_25 July 2011  
>20:19pm<em>

"Is there a reason we are all gathered in my hospital room?" Chris questioned, looking around the BAU team members curiously. Morgan sat on a chair in front of the door, gun in his hand, hyper-vigilant. Garcia was sitting on another chair, plugged onto her laptop as she rapidly typed, opposite a window on the left side wall. In the corner of the room, where the wall the door was on, and the window was on met, JJ leaned, her shoes discarded. Rossi sat on a chair under the window, the blinds drawn, and Hotch stood in the corner opposite JJ.

Reid was on Chris's bed with her, Chris leaning back against his chest. They both wore pairs of odd socks, and Reid had on his sunglasses, blocking out the light as a nagging headache began to form. James was asleep in the plastic crib at the end of the bed, under Morgan and Chris's watchful eyes.

"This is the safest place we could possibly be at this time," JJ stated, and Chris hummed. She was feeling drowsy from the medication, and her head lolled onto Reid's shoulders, her eyes drifting shut, before lazily opening again. A sleepy 'why?' passed her lips, and Reid played with her hair idly, mind going at a mile a minute. As if she could tell, she put her fingers on his temple, frowning at him.

"The team is being targeted by an UnSub. We think they may be after revenge for something they believe that we have done wrong," Hotch spoke, and Chris frowned, the words registering in her mind. She mouthed something, trying to formulate a response and failing miserably. She looked up at Reid, feeling strangely helpless. "I believe that our families are safe. The UnSub doesn't seem to want to hurt our loved ones. His grudge is with us."

"What if its a relation to someone we helped put away? Someone that believes that we were wrong in catching the family member? That could be what started this, and then it grew when the UnSub went through a stressor. This could be it finally reaching it's boiling point," Reid stated, his eyes going to Hotch behind his sunglasses. Chris pushed herself up more, swallowing and wincing.

"Ice cream van... there was an ice cream van at the park. I didn't think it was weird because... it's a park, and there are children there. But there were no children at the van. It was there at the beginning of the match, I was going to get the girls an ice lolly each," Chris told them, and JJ paled, looking at the only other mother in the room. Chris stared back at her, suddenly alert. "I saw him, just before I was shot. I didn't realise..."

"An ice-cream van blends in. No one would suspect it, whether it was accepting customers or not," Rossi stated, and Garcia looked up, her eyes shifting slowly.

"I bought an ice-cream. Derek and Kevin came with me," she trembled, a flash of fear with her. Morgan turned his head to her, and left his seat, going over to her and putting his arm around her.

"It's okay, baby girl. Nothing would have happened to you. We were there to protect you," Morgan assured her and Garcia nodded shakily. Hotch paced, his expression brooding. JJ ran her hand through her hair, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Garcia, run a background check on any on the UnSubs we have come across who have brothers who own an ice cream van," Hotch ordered, and Garcia nodded, only to stop when Chris shook her head, shifting slowly off the bed and putting her feet on the floor. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Hotch asked, as she padded over to her bag which was on the floor next to Garcia.

"How many of you told someone about your plans for today?" Chris asked, looking at them over her shoulder. They all looked at her. Reid sat up straighter, realising what she was starting to get at. "Exactly, the only people you told about your plans, were each other, so how did the UnSub know we would be at that park? I only told three people that we had the week off, and they were Strauss, the FBI Police Chief and a secretary so I could get the clearance forms and the basis of leave papers."

"The FBI Police Chief? Why tell him?" Rossi asked, and Chris stood up straight, lifting her jeans with her. She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, and giving him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Of course. You needed to inform them that our department would be down for the week. Did anyone overhear your conversation? Was there someone else in the room when you told him?"

Chris scrunched up her nose, before she nodded rapidly. "Yeah, he was just an officer... no real significance," Chris shrugged, and then she closed her eyes, exhaling heavily. "Of course... typical narcissistic personality. Feelings of superiority, stuck in a job with no real importance."

"What was his name? Would you recognise him?" Rossi asked, and Chris shrugged her unwounded shoulder. "Chris, this guy potentially could have shot you and killed your son as well. He is possibly trying to kill all of us. Would you recognise him if you saw him?"

He was standing now, making his way towards her, and she looked at him with wide eyes. Even now, even despite the fact that she was friends with Rossi, the sight of an advancing man coming towards her caused her to panic. She backed up quickly, her back hitting the wall. Gasping, her hand flew to her shoulder and she took a shuddery breath, pain spreading through her rapidly. He jeans dropped to the ground.

"I don't know! Maybe! He wasn't anything special, I don't pay that much attention when I'm somewhere I'm supposed to be safe!" Chris snapped, pain and frustration on her features. Reid

"What was his name?" Hotch asked, and Chris thought hard looking at everyone in the room, before she said 'Murray. Officer Murray' in sudden exasperation. Rossi looked at Garcia, who stated 'Already on it' fingers moving rapidly over the keys of her laptop. Mere moments she said 'found him' looking at the screen triumphantly. Chris shifted away from Garcia and Rossi and over to the bed, hugging herself and bowing her head.

"Get this, Officer Murray? Was in the army for eight years before he was discharged. And his brother... is an ice cream man," Garcia stated, and Morgan grinned at her, giving her a tight hug and saying 'Great job, baby girl' and she smirked. "Oh yes, I am awesome."

"Where is he now?" Hotch asked, and Garcia went to speak, when the door to the room opened.

"Right here."


	5. 25 July 2011 20:57pm

A/N: The next in the series following Dates to Remember. Set in the gap between the last episode of Season six, and the first episode of season seven (which isn't out yet :() Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Less Travelled<strong>

_25 July 2011_  
><em>20:57pm<em>

Chris moved instantly to James, lifting him from the crib despite the pain in her arm. Morgan stood protectively in front of Garcia, and Hotch, Rossi and Reid all pulled out their guns. Murray stood in the doorway, holding an M-4 sniper rifle, trained on the habitants on the room. He looked at them all, furious. He was plain, average looking, and Rossi understood what Chris had said about him being not significant.

"You're all so fucking irritating," Murray snarled, and Hotch narrowed his eyes. Murray stepped into the room, kicking the door shut with a crash behind him. Chris held James to her chest, her eyes going to Reid in panic. "Sticking together in group. They weren't kidding when they called you one of the best departments in the FBI. You pricks just have to know every little detail. Don't know why I ever wanted to become one of you."

"That's it... That's what was missing..." Chris whispered, and he swung the gun on her. Reid stepped forward, a vicious look on his face, finger going to the trigger. Murray turned the rifle on Reid. Chris's eyes widened, and she took a step forward as well, shaking her head sharply at Reid. "No! This is my fault. Leave them out of this. I was the one who said you were unfit to be on the team, they wanted you. They wanted you to join."

"You think I believe that. This entire team is a bunch of backstabbing pricks. None of you are half as smart as I am, none of you!" he raged, his voice a low growl, turning the rifle on Hotch and Rossi. Chris set James on the bed and held up her hand, trying to call his attention back to her.

"I promise that's not true. I was the one who looked on your application form. I turned you down. Not them," Chris insisted. She slowly moved around the bed, closer to him. "If you want to kill anyone, you should kill me," she said, her voice low. JJ furrowed her eyebrows, and Chris's eyes flashed to her, before down at JJ's shoes and then went back to Murray. Hotch watched Chris move his grip tight on his Glock.

"What are you doing, Chris?" Reid questioned, quietly, under his breath. Chris had positioned herself in front of Murray, between him and the team, and directly between him and James. Whatever direction he moved the gun in, he would move to. JJ slowly bent, reaching cautiously to pick up one of her heels, out of Murray's view.

"Let them go, Murray. It's nothing to do with them. I passed you over, not them," Chris toned, and he snarled at her. She swallowed. "I didn't think you were good enough, I thought you were an idiot, that you had no right even requesting being on this team. It was me. It was all me."

"You bitch," he hissed, and Morgan quickly trained his gun on Murray, eyes darkening. Murray swung to aim at Morgan, but Chris moved to, blocking him again. His back was completely to JJ, who took a soft step towards him slowly, shoe in her hand.

"Was I wrong? Look at you! You've locked yourself in a room with a group of FBI agents, who all have a gun! Doesn't exactly scream 'genius' now does it?" she retorted, sarcastically and his finger twitched on the trigger. The man literally trembled with rage, and Chris stood her ground, expression hard. "Face it. You are an idiot. That is why I screwed you over. That is why you didn't get the position."

Murray quickly lost his composure, and he lunged forward, dropping the rifle and wanting to kill her with his bare hands. A shot fired, and Chris yelped when blood splattered over her hospital gown and his large body fell to the ground. Her eyes went to Hotch, who glared down at the now dead officer, the end of his gun smoking slightly. James cried loudly, and Reid slid his gun into the holster, lifting James from the bed and shushing.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you," Hotch reprimanded Chris, who closed her eyes, before bobbing her head slowly.

"I know, sir," she repsonded softly, and Hotch shook his head.

"You put not only your own life in danger, but everyone else's as well. You did not know the repercussions of angering him that way," Hotch told her, and she shrugged her good shoulder, looking down at Murray with a dark look.

"I took a wild guess. Besides, I rather he was trying to kill me, then you guys," she stated. Her eyes went to Reid, who was rocking James. "And if I thought for one second, that me doing that would have made him turn the rifle on you, or them, I would have probably have just attacked him. There was no way I was going to let him hurt any of you."

"Don't ever so that again. You're life is of no less value than ours. If you force yourself into a situation like that again, I will put you on suspension," Hotch warned. She nodded curtly, and Hotch looked at her, hard, before he turned and opened the door, leaving to get the police and a Doctor. Rossi opened his mouth, then closed it again and followed Hotch.

"Don't you ever do that again, sugar Mama," Morgan stated, and he quickly swept her into a tight hug. She sniffed, and winced, but hugged him back none the less, Garcia coming and joining in the hug too, closely followed by JJ.

Reid watched, his eyes shadowed.


	6. 25 July 2011 22:51pm

A/N: The next in the series following Dates to Remember. Set in the gap between the last episode of Season six, and the first episode of season seven (which isn't out yet :() Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>A Road Less Travelled<strong>

_25 July 2011_  
><em>22:51pm<em>

Reid tucked Anna in to her small bed, the girl yawning and snuggling into her pillow wearing a pink nightgown. Her hair was a mess of curly caramel, her eyes dark and the under of her eyes shadowed like Reid's own eyes. In her crib on the other side of the room, Eva slept soundly, humming and burbling in her sleep. She clenched her fists, her dark hair messy and sticking on end. She wore a white baby grow with small ducks on it.

"Daddy... is Mommy okay?" Anna asked, looking up at her daddy. Reid sighed, stroking Anna's head and cupping her cheek, smiling at her sadly. he whispered 'Of course she is', and Anna pouted, furrowing her eyebrows. "You lying to me, Daddy?" she mumbled, and Reid chuckled, replying 'Never' quietly, and rubbing his nose against hers, before kissing her forehead. She crinkled her nose and bat him away, before beaming up at him.

"Love you, Anna-banana," he told her, and she nodded, responding 'Love you too, daddy', before rolling onto her front and burying her face into her pillow. Reid shook his head in amusement before turning off her lamp and going over to Eva's crib. He chuckled when he saw her sticking out her tongue, and blowing bubbles in her sleep. Eva kicked one of her legs, Reid just exhaled softly, kissing her forehead and then leaving the room, turning on the baby monitor before he did.

He closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, before crossing the hallway to James room. The room was still, a low sound of classical music playing in the room. James was asleep in his Moses basket, a mobile of planes and books above his head rotating softly. He had only been fed an hour ago, but he knew that the newborn would be awake again in three for another feed.

After ensuring that James was safe and his window was securely locked, he left the room leaving the door slightly ajar to hear any disturbance that could come from the room. He took a deep breath, swallowing a lump in his throat and being down the corridor to the living room.

Chris sat on the couch, blanket wrapped around her legs, a book in her lap. She wore her pyjamas, her right sleeve hanging of her shoulder to reveal the gauze and bandages underneath. She looked up when she felt him in the living room, her hazel eyes staring at him, guiltily. The lump in her throat was hard to swallow, as he strode quietly over to the coffee table and sat opposite her, knees apart and bent, hands clasped and body slouched forward slightly.

"Spencer..."

"Don't. Just don't. Chris, you stood in front of an Unsub with a rifle and intentionally antagonized him," Reid snapped. Chris winced, biting her lip and looking down at her book. Reid grabbed the book and threw it across the room, not taking his eyes of her. It landed near the door to the kitchen, open on it's spine. All the anger, frustration and worry that had been toiling under the surface of his calm exterior had finally bubbled up, and Chris knew that she was the cause of it.

"What were you thinking? James was in the room, Chris! I was in the fucking room! Do you have any idea what would have happened if he had shot you? What if you had died? I had already nearly lost you today and you went and threw yourself willingly in front of another rifle," he threw his hands in the air, standing. Chris closed her eyes, bowing her head. "Look at me."

His tone was so harsh that she did, her eyes clashing with his. Guilt, sorrow and fear danced in hers, masking her face and softening her features, while his were furious, rage tearing through her and slicing her heart like knives. The turmoil in them caused her to break.

"What you did was stupid. If he had shot you, it would have meant that Anna, Eva and James would have lost their mom. I would have lost my wife. JJ, Morgan and Garcia would have lost one of their best friends. Why would you do that to us? Why would you put us into that situation? How little does your life, does this, mean to you?" he seethed. Chris's eyes started to tear, and he grit his teeth.

"I can't lose you. So quit making it so damn easy for them to take you away from me."

"I'm not! Spencer, I couldn't let him hurt you. Any of you. You guys are the only family I have. If you got hurt..." she trailed off, unable to even process the thought. Reid ran hi hands through his hair, head falling back before he sat down in front of her.

"Do you know what I have nightmares about?" he asked, temper still boiling, but his voice dangerously calm. She swallowed, shaking her head and licking her lips. "I have nightmares about my job. That I don't get there in time to save someone, or that I can't talk down the UnSub before he kills someone I care about. That person I can't save? It's always you. Sometimes I wake up and I can't breathe because of those nightmares. Then, when you actually do something as stupid as you did today? It's like living my nightmares."

"I... I'm sorry, Spencer..." she breathed. His head dropped into his hands, and his shoulders started to shake. Chris gasped, and shifted closer to him, reaching out and grabbing his arms, horror on her face. "Spencer, I'm okay... I promise I'm okay..."

"But what if you weren't?" he whispered. Chris pursed her lips, and pulled him to her, onto the couch and holding him tightly. Her own eyes pricked with tears, and she kissed his temple before resting her forehead against his. "Never do that again... Just... you can't do that again."

"Okay... I love you..."

"I know. I love you too."

"I know."

'Chains do not hold a family together. It is threads, hundreds of tiny threads which sew people together through the years.' ~Simone Signoret


End file.
